One Fateful Year
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Gohan is plaged with horrible dreams from the Cell Games one year later. On the fateful day he catches a saiyin disease, will they be able to save him?
1. Dreams

One Fateful Year  
  
Ages, now don't forget this is my story and I will have it the way that I would like:  
  
Goten: 2  
  
Gohan: 13  
  
~*~  
  
Ok this takes place almost one year after the Cell Games. Gohan is still grieving over the death of his father. It is two days before the anniversary and that is there the story picks up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dad I am so sorry, please come back, please," Gohan mumbled in his dreams. Two days until the anniversary of his father's death. Chi-Chi watched her son sleep on the couch; she had not had the heart to wake him up because he was so tired.  
  
Just then the dream turned violent. "Cell, No, get the hell away from me you bastered. I will kill you again if I have to, No leave my dad alone!" He yelled in his sleep, he was now screaming.  
  
Gohan's body started to shake violently, Chi-Chi rushed to her son's side. "Gohan honey you have to wake up please," she pleaded but there was no use to it, he would have to ride the nightmare out.  
  
Gohan's dream was getting worse; he had turned super in his sleep and was not crying as well. All of a sudden he shot up screaming, "DAD."  
  
Goten came into the room, "Mommy is something wrong with big brother?" he asked.  
  
"No sweetie big brother is just fine," she said tear visible in her eyes; she also missed Goku very much.  
  
Gohan was still shaking from his dream; it was hard to tell that he had woken up from it. He did not even noticed when Goten came over and sat on his lap and hugged him.  
  
"Big Brother is you ok?' he asked in a very innocent voice.  
  
Gohan snapped out of his trance, "Ye kiddo, why don't I put you back to bed now," he said and picked up the miniature Goku and walked to there shared room. He put Goten into his bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Big brother, why you screaming?" Goten asked.  
  
"I had a bad dream, I am fine don't worry," Gohan said to reassure his brother.  
  
"Ok Gohan I go to bed now I am kind of tired," he said as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Ok and I am sorry," Gohan whispered. 'Poor Gohan he had to grow up with out a dad this is my entire fault, why, why didn't I kill Cell when I had a chance?' he asked himself.  
  
He found no answer so he lay down on his bed and went to sleep. One more night down until the fateful day that his father died.  
  
Chi-Chi stood at the door, he still blamed himself for his father's death. Nothing she had done convinced him that it wasn't his fault. "Goku where ever you are, are you sure that this is the right choice?" she whispered. She was tired so she went to her room and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning when Chi-Chi woke up Gohan had already left to train. He left a note and it said:  
  
Mom,  
  
I couldn't save dad but I will train so I will not have to lose anyone that I care about again.  
  
Gohan  
  
P.S. I will be back for lunch and I will catch my own breakfast.  
  
Chi-Chi wiped a tear from her eye. "Gohan what will it take for you to realize that this is not your fault?" Chi-chi said.  
  
"What is not big brothers fault?" Goten asked from the doorway.  
  
"Nothing darling nothing," she said picking up her carbon-copy of her husband and making breakfast for him.  
  
As promised Gohan was home for Lunch, then he was out for more training and back for dinner.  
  
"Gohan dear when are you going to make time for your studies?" Chi-Chi asked as they were watching TV.  
  
"Mom I have deiced not to continue with my studies, I don't want to. I am going to train and get stronger so I will not have to worry about a surprise attack on the earth, I am now the only person that can defend it," Gohan said and there was no hesitation in his voice.  
  
Gohan got up and went to his room being careful not to wake his younger brother. He walked over to Goten bed and said, "Goten I am so sorry that you do not have a daddy, I am sorry that you only have me to look up to when I am only a failure." Goten however was already asleep and did not hear him.  
  
Gohan went to his bed and climbed in. he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Little did he know tonight's dream would be a nerve racking one.  
  
DREAM  
  
"Goten? Where are you brother?" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Right here brother," little Goten called.  
  
Just as Gohan was going to reach his brother Cell showed up and killed him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO GOTEN!" he yelled.  
  
Just then as he was about to go crazy someone appeared. It was Goku.  
  
"Son you have dishonored me, you could not even protect you younger brother, and he had so much to live for!" Goku yelled at Gohan.  
  
"But dad I tried," Gohan managed out before Goku continued.  
  
"No you did not you were fooling around, that is why I am dead, and now you are also responsible for the death of your younger brother. Look at you; you are a disgrace to your race. I respect Vegeta over you," Goku yelled.  
  
OUT OF THE DREAM, REALITY  
  
"No, Stop please!" Gohan yelled jerking all around his sheets.  
  
Chi-Chi came running in to the room. "Gohan," she sighed, how was she going to wake him.  
  
Gohan was gasping for breath and he was sweating. He also had a tight grip on his bed sheets. Just the Goten woke up.  
  
"Mommy?" he called out.  
  
"Right here honey," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"What is wrong with big brother?" he asked.  
  
"Gohan is having another bad dream," she said and the moment that she finished her sentence Gohan's ki flared sending them both back into the wall.  
  
"Mommy is you ok?" Goten asked. He was unfazed he was after all half Saiyin.  
  
"Yes, let's keep our distance from Gohan, he could be dangerous," Chi-Chi said. It hurt her to say that HER son might be dangerous, it really did.  
  
"Is he danger to himself?" Goten asked.  
  
"Maybe but we will have to wait and see how he reacts to the dream sweetie," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Ok mommy, do you think it would be ok if I tried to talk to him?" Goten asked.  
  
"You could try," Chi-Chi said. "But keep your distance," she added.  
  
"Ok mommy," he said.  
  
"Gohan can you here me?" he asked.  
  
All he got as a response was Gohan's ki flaring again and once again sending him back into the wall. Gohan was tossing and turning in his sheets, the dream was getting more intense.  
  
GOHAN'S DREAM  
  
"Son I would appreciate it is you did not use the last name Son. You are just a disgrace to it so please do me that one favor, I know that is about all that you can do," Goku was going on and on.  
  
"Why dad; why are you being like this?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because you killed me and now your brother," Goku said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Look at your brothers blood on your hands," Goku said.  
  
Gohan looked down and there was in-fact a large amount of Goten blood on his hands. "What, how is this happening?" Gohan asked going to tears not only in his dreams but also in real life.  
  
REAL LIFE  
  
Gohan broke down in to a fit of sobs, also making his shake and twitch violently.  
  
GOHAN'S DREAM  
  
"Dad I thought that you loved me, why are you saying these things," Gohan asked.  
  
"I loved you at a time son, you have just done too much fro me to forgive you. I am only saying these things because they are true," he said at last.  
  
REAL LIFE  
  
Gohan's body started to rise in the air still shaking. "AAAHHHH," he screamed turning Super-Saiyin two and his power level rising.  
  
As fast as it rose it also dropped. Gohan's limp body fell to the ground and landed with a thump.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi screamed and ran to her son's side. She checked for a pulse, there was a very faint one. "What is wrong with my son?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
Just then the door broke down and on the other side was Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks in arms.  
  
"What the hell is going on over here?" he asked or more or less screamed.  
  
"Bulma there is something wrong with Gohan," Chi-Chi cried out.  
  
Bulma jumped from Vegeta's grasp and threw Trunks at him, who of course he caught. (not to try to be a bad mother she knew Vegeta would never let anything happed to Trunks and everyone knows it)  
  
She ran over to Gohan who was not panting and still shaking. She also checked for a pulse, "Ok he is still alive," she said quietly.  
  
Vegeta watched silently as Bulma shock him gently, he noticed that there was really something wrong with Gohan. 'Wonder what is wrong?' he thought.  
  
Bulma carried Gohan over to the couch, she laid him down and check his forehead, "He has a slight fever," she announced.  
  
"Vegeta Saiyins don't get sick do they," Bulma asked praying that he did not give the answer that he did.  
  
"No of course not, there is something seriously wrong with the oldest brat of Kakorot," Vegeta informed Bulma.  
  
"Shit that is what I thought," Bulma cursed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think. I know that in the dream Goku was really mean to Gohan but it is Gohan's subconscious telling him all there things. Don't blame me!!!! Anyway if get some reviews then I will wrote more, if I don't then I won't. 


	2. At CC

Here is the next chapter, thanks for all of the reviews. I do not know where I am taking this fic. I am a bit confused. Oh well here is the next chapter.  
  
(I noticed that I did not have this before)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat, sue me if you want but you won't get anything!!!  
  
Ok here is what everything is:  
  
"Talking, duh"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Telepathic link~  
  
(Me butting in)  
  
*Action*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Goten climbed onto his brothers muscular chest. He laid his hand onto Gohan's chest, "Mommy why does Gohan feel so warm?" he asked.  
  
Chi-Chi took her youngest son off of Gohan, "He is not feeling well," she said simply, how could she explain that she did not know what was wrong. No one did it was a very confusing situation if you ask me.  
  
"Is he going to go and be with Daddy?" Goten asked, he was a small innocent child he did not mean harm by the question.  
  
"No, oh no, don't worry my baby," Chi-Chi managed out before she had to leave. She could not cry in front of Goten she had to be strong but it was not easy.  
  
Back inside Vegeta watched Bulma try all sorts of things on Gohan, nothing seemed to be working. "Woman don't you have all that equipment shit at home that might be able to help?" he said.  
  
"Right Vegeta, but how will I get him there?" she asked.  
  
Just then Chi-Chi made her way back into the room. "Bulma I will take Trunks and Goten by Car and have Vegeta fly you and Gohan back to CC. But please be careful with my baby," she said.  
  
Bulma nodded, that was the only option that they had at the time. Vegeta also seemed to be in agreement which was not common for this guy.  
  
Vegeta gave Trunks to Chi-Chi and walked over to Gohan and Bulma. "Let's go woman," he said simply.  
  
Chi-Chi packed a few things for her and her sons before getting out her capsule car and getting in. she was going to get as many tickets as needed to be there for her son.  
  
Vegeta picked Gohan up carefully and then allowed Bulma climbed onto his back. Then they took off into the sky as quick as Vegeta could. He could tell that Gohan's life was at stake.  
  
He landed there within ten minutes. He and Bulma rushed in and to the infirmary. He laid Gohan down on a bed and Bulma started her tests. She attached all kinds of things to him and had all finds of machines doing readings for him. On for his heart rate, some for his breathing, one for his . . . the list goes on and on.  
  
Vegeta for once in his life felt totally and completely useless. He had no clue what had gotten to this half Saiyin, even if he was not full Saiyin he still should not ever get sick. Saiyin immune system is exclusive, only diseases that were on the Saiyins home planet Vegeta could harm them. (I do not know how to spell it the other way, sue me) But unfortunately Vegeta had been blow up. (Ok I am sorry, *Gets on knees and grovels* I am sorry please don't sue me)  
  
So then how could he get sick, that was the question that plagued everyone?  
  
Chi-Chi arrived later that night, with the cops on her tail. Bulma hushed them away so that Chi-Chi did not have to go 'down town'. Good thing that she was the owner of CC or she would have not gotten anywhere with these cops.  
  
"Someone has to keep an eye on Gohan at all times," Bulma told them the situation. "Someone has to keep up a check on his vitals at all times as well," she said. Vegeta and Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"I will stay with the boy," Vegeta announced. Chi-Chi looked as if she was going to have a heart attack. "Don't worry harpy, I will watch over Gohan," he said. He was dead serious about this wasn't he?  
  
"Are you sure Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just nodded, he was determined to find out what was wrong. After all if it was a Saiyin disease then he had a good chance of getting it.  
  
He looked over Gohan's body; he had no obvious marks or bruises, after all even Saiyins could get sick from a snake bite. Nothing at all, what the hell is going on he asked himself?  
  
Vegeta had to be one of the most confused person in the world. Just then Vegeta got an idea, Saiyins can talk to there own kind telepathically. Maybe, just maybe it might work.  
  
~Gohan are you in there~ he asked.  
  
He got no answer.  
  
~Damn it Gohan answer me, you are scaring me kid. Think about it kid, scaring the prince of your race, snap out of it for me~ Vegeta said, what was he being to nice to Gohan, was it because he was dieing to say the less.  
  
(Sure Vegeta was not the warmest person to Gohan but that meant nothing, look what happened to him and Bulma. He treats her like dirt but loves her deep down. He just has a hard time showing it to the outsider. He believes that love is nothing but a weakness. Why? Beats the hell out of me but I feel the same way at times)  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and cut off the link there was no use to it, he was not snapping out of it. But why that was the question of the night.  
  
Vegeta watched over his vitals like he said that he would, they most of the time just stayed the same but there was slight ups and downs. Good thing that Vegeta was Saiyin otherwise he might not have survived the uneventful night, like he says he does not need sleep.  
  
Gohan looked as if he was in a coma; he looked so still and uneventful. Goten watched over her older brother a lot. He felt safe with Gohan even if he was unconscious; Gohan was like a dad but not really a dad. Goten did not know how to explain his feeling it was just safe.  
  
Chi-Chi could hardly bare to watch her son, he looked so dead to her. He reminded her of the time that Goku had that heart virus; he looked dead to her unless he was dreaming. 'Dende why are you doing this to Gohan, what did he did to you?' she asked silently. She of course did not get any answers, it was just quite.  
  
Vegeta was normally found in the corner of the room watching over Gohan silently.  
  
Bulma was here and there running tests, and more tests. Then crying for him, taking a shopping spree and going back to square one.  
  
Trunks was really confused, he had never seen his best friend like this. (Goten is 2 and Trunks is 3) Goten seemed too serious, he did not want to play pranks or anything. 'He has been around Gohan to much,' Trunks thought. (Since Goten is always being the stupid one I am giving him a break and Trunks is taking over just for now)  
  
It was now the one year anniversary of Goku's death as well as Cells. No one knew how to celebrate it, the bay that killed cell and lost his father all in one day was in some sort of a coma. No one really felt like partying anyway especially with what was going on with Gohan.  
  
In town however there was a big celebration and none other than Hurcule was leading all of the parades with his little daughter who had to be about 13. She had jet black hair and blue eyes, she was normally found in her father's dojo though she loved to train.  
  
It was about three in the after noon that Gohan's vitals went up. Bulma ran out of the room yelled, "I THINK THAT HE IS GOING TO WAKE UP!"  
  
Now that got everyone's attention and they all came running to see what was going on.  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes. It hurt to have them opened he had a splitting head ach, where was he again. "Mom," he called out.  
  
"I am here sweetheart," she replied.  
  
"Mom, I don't feel too good," he said.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, "You will be fine son, now get some rest," she said.  
  
Before Gohan could go back to sleep a little body scooted in next to him. "Big Brother are you going to be ok?" little Goten chirped.  
  
"Yea squirt I will be ok, didn't you hear mom?" he said.  
  
"Yes but last time she said that you passed out and did not wake until now," he whispered.  
  
Gohan smiled, "Trust her now," he said. Goten nodded his head.  
  
"I believe you big brother," Goten whispered and went to sleep next to his brother.  
  
"Night Goten," Gohan said quietly. He too soon was asleep, he was exhausted.  
  
Bulma went over to his sleeping body and injected something into his IV. "This will give him a dreamless sleep, it will help him," she said. Chi-Chi just nodded Bulma knew what was best for her son. She had been right so far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok another chapter bites the dust!!!!!! I am so tired it is 1:25 in the morning!! By the way Happy Easter yesterday. And by the way I hate you all bastered's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha Ha just hiding, April fools.  
  
Ok, ok I suck at April fools but stick with me.  
  
Anyway review or I will not finish my story. 


	3. Saiyin Flu??

Ok here is the next chapter, what will happen to Gohan? Only I know, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
A reminder these are the ages:  
  
Goten: 2  
  
Gohan: 13  
  
Trunks: 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi-Chi took Goten and Trunks and went to bed, she was tired and it was clear that the boys were. Heck Goten was already asleep.  
  
Bulma kept looking over at Vegeta how looked as if this was not over. "What is it Vegeta?" she finally asked.  
  
"It is the boy and his sickness," Vegeta said quietly. Bulma looked at him, what was he talking about?  
  
"Remember when you got sick three weeks ago?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"Yea I had the flu," Bulma said. She was surprised that he even knew that he noticed. And since he did, why didn't he try to help her, he sure could be a jerk sometimes.  
  
"When I was a boy on Vegeta-sei I caught something like it, it was a Saiyin disease. My mother took care of me but I was really sick," Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma was surprised that he was telling her about this, he hardly ever talked about his mother.  
  
"I thought that a Saiyin could only catch it if they were on Vegeta-sei but I have a bad feeling that I was wrong. I had the same symptoms as he has right now, but on my home planet they had medicine for this kind of thing, they do not have it here," Vegeta said. "I have fear for the boy's life," he said very, very quietly.  
  
"Vegeta, can you please tell me all the symptoms so that I can get on a cure, Gohan's life is in grave danger," Bulma said solemnly.  
  
"Yes Bulma I will tell you but I have to remind you that I was young when this happened, I will do my best though," he said his eyes never leaving Gohan's lifeless body.  
  
Bulma was in shock, he only called her that in two occasions, one when things were serious and two, well lets not mention that. Bulma walked over to the computer and awaited Vegeta's list of symptoms.  
  
After he was done telling her she sighed, Gohan matched every one of them. Bulma left the room momentarily and came back with a cold compress. She put it top Gohan sweaty forehead.  
  
"Without the medicine will he survive?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, not a good chance of it," Vegeta said back.  
  
"I see, do you remember what your mother did to comfort you?" Bulma asked, she knew that it was a touchy subject but Gohan needed some relief.  
  
"She sang to me, don't expect me to sing to the child thought," Vegeta sad making that clear.  
  
"She loved you a lot didn't she," Bulma said quietly.  
  
"Yes, she sang to me whenever I did not feel well or hurt myself. But of course you wouldn't have understood the song even if I did sing it," Vegeta said in a matter-of-fact tine of voice.  
  
"Why do you say that Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because it was in Saiyin, that is why it soothed me so," Vegeta said.  
  
"I see," Bulma said she knew that she had hit a nerve and at a time like this she did not have time to argue with him.  
  
Bulma spent the rest of the night working on the cure but in the morning all she was, was tired. She had not found the cure unfortunately for Gohan.  
  
He seemed to be getting worse, he was sweating more. His temperature seemed to have risen higher.  
  
Vegeta watched her work from the corner; he would have just been distracted anyway. As much as he hated to admit it he did not hate Gohan as much as he let on.  
  
"What is his temperature now woman?" he asked.  
  
"What? Oh Vegeta I am afraid that it is 106 degrees. He is not doing very well and I still have not been able to find any medicine to help, do you have any more information that could help?" she asked hoping that he did.  
  
"Woman there is nothing that I can do right now for him but I will tell you this, keep his body from over heating," Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan got a few visitors, Krillen and 18 came by with there new born daughter Marion. Piccolo came by once and a while. Yamcha made stops by and so did Puur.  
  
~Meanwhile at the Satan Residence~  
  
"Dad are you going to eat with us tonight?" a small Videl asked.  
  
"No I will be going out with my newest lady friend," he replied back to his 13 year old daughter.  
  
"Dad is you sure that she loves you?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes and she even told me that it had nothing to do with the one million dollars that I got from the city for the one year anniversary of me defeating Cell," he told her.  
  
'Yea right,' she thought to her self. But Videl had not choice but to eat alone once again for the eight night in a row. Was it going to be like this every year at this time?  
  
"Dad sometimes I wish that you never did beat Cell," she whispered. Little did she know that he did not beat Cell and the little boy that did was struggling to hang on.  
  
~Back at CC~  
  
Gohan was being held down by Vegeta; he had started to shake and screaming in his unconscious state.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, all he did was nod.  
  
~This was also one of the symptoms that I forgot to tell you about, I remember that my mother had to have guards hold me down. I was having nightmares in my unconscious state~ Vegeta told her through there bond. (I know that having dreams when you are unconscious it kind of imposable but hay this is my story)  
  
Bulma sighed this was not good, he was not getting better and the opposite of that is getting worse!  
  
"Vegeta we have to get him to calm down he can only hurt himself doing this," Bulma ordered.  
  
Vegeta pressed all of his body pressure down on Gohan and eventually the younger Saiyin calmed down. "Good boy," Vegeta said quietly.  
  
Vegeta pulled the blanket up to Gohan's chin and turned back to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma listen to me if you do not get this antidote soon the Gohan has not chance of living, so if you have any sense you will not stop until you get that medicine made," Vegeta said before he turned and left.  
  
Bulma was really confused, why was Vegeta so worked up? (( ( ( () She was just confused; finally she got the big picture and went right to work on the medicine.  
  
Bulma worked all night and finally she came up with the medicine. She showed Vegeta proudly, he took a sniff and then smiled. A really true smile, "I never forget a smell, that medicine smelled horrible," he said.  
  
Bulma gave him the medicine the way that Vegeta told her too and then Vegeta said that it took a day to fully work. That night was the first in three night that Vegeta slept well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter bites the dust. I am tired and I have to do. I have to clean and I have sports to play people to meet things to do. No but really, I will get another chapter up soon. 


End file.
